


The Girl Who Loved|Cato Love Story

by TheAngryPineapple19



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryPineapple19/pseuds/TheAngryPineapple19
Relationships: Cato/Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Primrose Everdeen/Rory Hawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Girl Who Loved|Cato Love Story

Hi guys!!!! :)

I'm TheAngryPineapple, and I hope you like this story! It's my first story since I kinda just joined, so please comment on it, give me feedback, and follow me!

🤗😜😍😊


End file.
